UNA FLOR
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Draco le dio todo... excepto... lo que ella necesita...


**UNA FLOR**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia no son míos T.T para mi desgracia, y la canción que utilizo como algunos diálogos tampoco me pertenece... TT.TT

**O.o-o.O**

Frustrado... Así se sentía en ese momento, y la verdad no lo entendía, él le había dado todo... TODO! Y aun así, la sentía igual.. ¿qué estaba pasando?... ¿Qué le pasaba a ella?... No parecía feliz, y no le faltaba nada... No, realmente no lo entendía.

Se levanto con pesadez de la oficina donde antes, supuestamente trabajaba para salir de ella, volvió su mirada a la que podría llamar su hogar, pues pasaba mas tiempo ahí del que quisiera... ¿y todo por que, ah si... ella... otra vez ella... Suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para el reencuentro de todos los días... Lo torturaba... Pero ya no sabia que hacer. Sin dejarse atormentar mas volvió la cabeza molesto consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde y astuto para descubrir que pasaba, ¿No se supone que había estado en Slytherin por su astucia?... ¿Donde quedo el Draco Malfoy de hacia unos años?. Oh si... Enterrado junto a todos los malos recuerdos de la guerra contra el señor Tenebroso.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, volvió a suspirar, aun no se decidía a salir de esas 4 paredes, su refugio, volteo juntando valor, pero al levantar su brazo para tomar la perilla, su brazo rozo con un mueble moviéndolo, y como consecuencia haciendo temblar un portarretratos que tras unos segundos cayo hacia el frente, con cuidado extendío una de sus pálidas manos y la levanto para colocarla en el sitio correcto, tras su rubio y sedoso cabello pudo verse unos ojos brillantes al observar la foto, hacia mucho que no la veía, que no recordaba, su rostro mostró una sonrisa, una sincera y aunque imperceptible, le alegro...

Acaricio la foto aun con esa pequeña sonrisa recordando, se veía tan feliz... y ella también, sus ojos se lo decían, pero entonces ¿Qué paso?. Dejo la foto en el lugar correspondiente y dio vuelta para regresar a su escritorio... La extrañaba... como extrañaba a esa mujer... Su esposa...

Tomo asiento y llevo sus manos a la cara en cansancio... De esa foto, una año después de salir de Hogwarts a esa fecha eran ya 5 años... 5 largos años, sonrió, en esa foto estaban tan contentos porque iban a casarse... Si... tenían un futuro prometedor, aunque nadie lo esperaba...

El Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortifagos, se enamoro solo una vez en su vida, y de esa mujer, la de la foto, la mejor amiga, confidente y casi hermana de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, y aunque muchos se opusieron, entre ellos sus dos amigos, lograron superarlo, enfrentarlo y ganar la batalla, y al final, ellos lo habían aceptado, claro, no totalmente, aun se evitaban cuando podían, pero ya era algo, los tres tenían una razón para su tregua... Hermione.

Oh si... era tan feliz... que obviamente el destino no pudo menos que arrebatársela... Algo paso... Algo cambio y no supo en que momento sucedió... Pero ahí estaba... Una enorme brecha los separo y al menos el, no sabia si tenia la suficiente fuerza para cruzarlo de nuevo.

Una hermosa mujer entro a la oficina tras tocar un par de veces y recibir una afirmativa respuesta, el volvió su mirada a ella.

**-**El almuerzo esta listo Draco**-** El hombre asintió en silencio observándola **–**Te espero en el comedor**-** Volvió a asentir y ella tras un suspiro y la mirada gacha salio de la oficina, pero al dar la vuelta un pequeño detalle la hizo detenerse, al lado de la puerta, en el mueble y al lado de una foto estaba un florero... vacío. Se agacho, nuevamente camino pero una voz la detuvo.

**-**Hermione**-** susurro y ella levanto la vista a la voz, que ya estaba en su espalda, el le sonrió un poco y abrió la puerta **–**Vamos juntos... **–** Ella sonrió un poco** –**Se hace tarde**-** agrego y la sonrisa que ella mostró se evaporo al mismo tiempo que las palabras se perdían en el aire. Salieron de la oficina quedando sola... pero tras cerrar la puerta Draco con fuerza, el mueble volvió a temblar, tirando al suelo el retrato... rompiendo el cristal que lo protegía.

El comedor no era muy grande, como de 12 personas y por costumbre, se sentaron en extremos opuestos, dejando entre ellos una considerable distancia, la comida comenzó como desde hace mucho tiempo, en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos... El levanto la vista del periódico que leía y la vio, sumida en sus pensamientos comiendo como un robot, con la vista perdida y la mirada triste, como desde hacia mucho tiempo, y le dolió... había hecho tantas cosas por ella que ya no encontraba alguna otra solución...

La mujer frente a el, ya no era la misma de la que se enamoro, esa chica divertida, inteligente y decidida que conoció, de la que se enamoro, ahora no era ni sombra de lo que fue, no supo en que momento cambio tanto, pero ya no lo soportaba, creía saber que la razón de su tristeza era solo una... él...

Desde hacia mucho tiempo que ella parecía no disfrutar su compañía, su vida se volvió rutinaria... Pero nunca nada le falto, el no lo hubiera permitido... así que si no le faltaba nada... la única razón de su tristeza, debía ser él.

Podía darle el divorcio... pero entonces... el de la enorme tristeza seria él, porque a pesar de todo y todos... la seguía amando, seguía amando a Hermione Granger como el primer dia, y mas aun, después de tantos años aun la amaba mas que a nada y nadie, sabia, que sin ella... moriría de tristeza...

Volvió a mirarla, tan lejana... y tomo su decisión, así le pidiera el fin del mundo... el se lo daría con tal de verla feliz... Todo lo que ella le pidiera el se lo daría... menos... menos solo una cosa... que se llevara su vida al alejarse... No eso No...

Dejo el periódico furioso al lado de su plato, haciendo tanto ruido que ella levanto la mirada confundida.

**-**¿Sucede algo Draco?

**-**Si

**-**Dime**-** suspiro

**-**Sucede que no entiendo que te pasa...**-** hablo decidido

**-**¿Disculpa?**-** abrió los ojos sorprendida

**-**Hermione... Llevas mucho tiempo muy extraña, casi no hablas, no comes**-** sonrió de lado con tristeza **–**Corrijo**-** tomo aire **–**Casi no me hablas... no te alimentas, es mas delgada que nunca, y tu mirada.. siempre esta triste... ¿Qué pasa?... Dime**- **exigió sin fuerza... pareció mas a suplica **-**¿Te falta algo?**-** Ella levanto la cara afligida... vio sus ojos que para ella parecieron mas fríos de lo que quisiera y conteniendo las lagrimas negó con la cabeza. Furioso Draco se levanto de la mesa tirando al mover la mesa con fuerza el intacto café sobre su plato...

**-**Demonios Hermione**-** ella tembló en su lugar, por el miedo... o tal vez, por el llanto ahogado de sus sentimientos...

**-**Draco**-** sollozo **–**Tranquilízate...

**-**NO**-** golpeo con furia el muro frente a él.

**-**Por favor...**-** Draco giro a verla... y en ese estado no pudo mas que deprimirse... en lugar de hablar... la estaba asustando... y lo entristeció... Daría lo que fuera por ver su hermosa sonrisa... Pero estaba molesto... ella no le decía nada... y no era adivino... nunca fue bueno en adivinación, y toda la situación comenzaba a desesperarlo...

**-**DIME**-** hablo fuerte **- **_Y ahora… ¿Qué te falta?_**-** ella se agacho mas **-**_Que no quieres hablar, Que no puedes mirar, Que paso entre los dos, Que a cambiado tu voz, tu manera de ser, eres tan diferente... Eres otra mujer… Que yo siento en tu boca, tu cuerpo, tu pelo… un muro de hielo_

_¿Qué te hace falta hoy?..._

**_-_**Por favor Draco**-** susurro...

**-**No, déjame seguir**-** modulo su voz, tranquilizándose **- **_Tienes ropa que lucir ¿no?_

**-**_Si…_

**-**_Tienes comida en tu mesa ¿no?_

**-**_Si…_

**-**_Si has vivido en un mundo común y sencillo y te ha dado un castillo… ¿Qué te hace falta hoy?_**-** ella lo miro, como hace mucho, con un brillo en sus ojos que le dio un vuelco a su corazón… esa Mirada… añorante... sin embargo... no dijo nada. Pero él veía algo en sus ojos... sufría... ¿por qué?

Sin embargo... tras todas esas emociones que sentía... no pudo descubrir lo que los pensamientos y ojos de Hermione decían... añoraban...

_Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor._

_Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor…_

_Que me haga sentir que estoy viva y que vibro que hablo y respiro…_

_Que aun existe el amor…_

Lloro de tristeza... ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta?...

_Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor._

_Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor…_

_Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina del mundo en que vivo…_

_Que no ha muerto el amor…_

Draco se acerco a Hermione y tomo asiento a su lado... tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y completamente angustiando hablo...

**-**Te lo he dado todo Hermione... Todo... pero se... presiento que ese algo**-** se interrumpió**- **Dímelo... porque no comprendo...

**-**Yo... yo no puedo...**-** susurro Hermione dolida...

**- **_Y ahora que te falta…_**-** volvió a susurrar con la mirada en las manos**- **O acaso... _Fue tan grande mi error, que no tengo perdón…_**-** levanto su rostro a sus ojos **- **_Que te puedo ofrecer, que deseas tener…_**-** Hablo desesperado **-**_Quieres que te compre dos alas en el viento… tal vez un avión_**-** ella noto su desesperación y sonrió de medio lado... conmovida... **-**_Yo te dejo tranquila y vivo encerrado en esa oficina…_**-** se levanto de la mesa malinterpretando su mirada por decepción, creyendo... intuyendo su lejanía... Pero no quería perderla! **-**_¿Qué te hace falta hoy?..._

**-**Yo no...**-** susurro levantándose también, pero el la interrumpió.

**-**_¿Pasaste hambre o frío? Dí…_

**-**_No…_

**-**_¿He sido infiel yo contigo? Dí…_

**-**_No…_

_-Si es que a cada segundo y hora te llaman señora… _**-**se acerco y tomo sus hombros desesperado **-**_¿Qué te hace falta hoy?_**-** ella se agacho ocultando sus nuevamente visibles lagrimas... pero no podía decirle... el tenia que descubrirlo, ya le había dado todas las señales posibles, la casa desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba falto de ese aroma que ella tanto necesitaba... necesitaba... solo necesitaba...

_Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor._

_Necesito una flor, una flor…_

_Que me haga sentir que estoy viva y que vibro que hablo y respiro…_

_Que aun existe el amor…_

Eso que él siempre le daba para demostrarle aunque no lo decía cuanto la amaba... Ese era su temor... el que el ya no la amara...

_Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor._

_Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor…_

_Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina del mundo en que vivo…_

_Que no ha muerto el amor…_

Draco la observo en silencio y poco a poco la soltó... dio un paso atrás y ella al verse liberada se alejo, no soportaba esa situación... pero no podía decirle, quería saber que es lo que el sentía hacia ella aparte de esa angustia... pues se había convertido en parte de la rutina... Y ya no lo soportaba... Se alejo de el y camino a la puerta de la estancia, volvió su rostro a el con tristeza y el la vio... sus ojos... tanta tristeza... vio que ella veía hacia el mueble vació al fondo del comedor, llorar y salir sin un solo sonido de su garganta... Y a él... sumido en un abrumante, y solitario silencio...

**O.o-o.O**

Draco llevaba horas caminando, no fue a su casa como la rutina dictaba que lo hiciera a comer... se quedo en su oficina un par de horas trabajando, pero el silencio... ese silencio lo estaba matando... Decidió salir a caminar para poder aclarar su mente... y prepararse psicológicamente para la decisión que había tomado... La amaba... Y por mucho que el sufriera... y que muriera de tristeza... lo prefería infinitamente antes que ver de nuevo esa tristeza y desesperación en su mirada... Si, el quería mas que nada hacerla feliz... y lo haría... así no fuera a su lado...

Cruzo un parque, donde el y ella solían caminar, recordó las hermosas jardineras que lo rodeaban... ahí había sido tan feliz... Pero el parque, al igual que en su vida , se notaba el cambio... estaba marchito... Todos los jardines, antes perfectamente cuidados, ahora estaban muertos, el hermoso pasto verde y las bellas flores silvestres que antes inundaban con su olor el perfecto ambiente del parque ya no estaba... ya no existía ese aroma... esa felicidad... camino a un banco maltratado del parque y se sentó... Devastado, hundió su cara en las manos suprimiendo sollozos, nunca en su vida había llorado... y ahora... ahora ya no le importaba mas, ella se iba de su vida... le arrancaba el alma al irse... pero si ella iba a ser feliz... no importaba morir...

Permaneció en ese lugar hasta que la noche llego... ya no lloraba... le ardían los ojos, se encontraba mas sereno... pero no había cambiado de opinión... la dejaría libre... las alas que le ofreció por la mañana... Se las daría... Aunque su vida se fuera con ella...

Se levanto, entre mas rápido mejor, parpadeo confundido, no se había dado cuenta de la hermosa escena frente a sus ojos, a pesar de estar todo marchito, frente a el se extendía una preciosa flor solo iluminada por la luz de luna... como protegiéndola, alumbrando la única vida que quedaba del lugar... Se acerco lento... era hermosa... una vida en medio del desierto... una esperanza en medio de la nada... se arrodillo y la flor parecía invitarlo a tomarla... pero tal belleza debía permanecer ahí... no tenia derecho a cortarla y llevársela... no tenia derecho... Pero... era una Lili... la flor favorita de Hermione... acerco su mano a la flor y esta pareció brillar intensamente, con mucho cuidado la tomo... la luna ahora parecía iluminarlo a él... Y camino... de vuelta a casa mas animado... al menos... al menos podría darle un regalo de despedida...

**O.o-o.O**

Hermione lo esperaba como siempre en la habitación, acostada... a oscuras, como siempre... anhelante... esperándolo... Ya no soportaba esa situación... y verlo tan angustiado, la hizo darse cuenta... dejaría su anhelo atrás, no quería perderlo... Le preguntaría... solo le preguntaría... y si ya no la amaba... estaba dispuesta a darle su libertad para que fuera feliz... aunque en ello se le fuera la vida y el alma... con él.

Aguardaba en silencio, recostada en la cama, mirando a la ventana... La luna nueva alumbraba parte de la habitación... Pero no le daba esperanza... y su corazón poco resistiría...

De pronto... la puerta se abrió lentamente... estaba asustada, no podía negarlo... limpio las lagrimas que aun se veían en sus mejillas y volvió su mirada al lugar... sabia que estaba ahí... entre las penumbras, asustada abrazo sus piernas... tenia miedo... Pero por él... solo por él lo haría...

**O.o-o.O**

Draco la observo en silencio, tan hermosa... en esa cama blanca adocelada y bajo el brillo de la luna nueva, parecía un gatito asustado... abrazando sus rodillas y con asomos de lagrimas en sus mejillas... ¡Merlín Cuanto La Amaba!... y ahora... no podría volver a ser suya nunca mas...

Dio un paso al frente para salir de la penumbra... Se acerco, intimidado, lento... solo las pausadas respiraciones se escuchaban... se hinco a los pies de la cama... Ella volteo a él, quien tomo sus manos delicado...

**-**Hermione...**-** susurro **–**Solo quiero que seas feliz...**-** su voz se quebró y agacho la mirada a sus manos...

Toda la fuerza que logro juntar Hermione se derrumbo al sentir una lagrima caer en su mano... soltó un sollozo reprimido, se levanto apresurada de la cama y se arrodillo frente a el... dispuesta a todo...

**-**Yo también **–**dijo Hermione en medio de un sollozo **–**Solo quiero que seas feliz**-** lloro... pero sintió el ligero aumento de presión en sus manos, ante la cara aun escondida de Draco... Y volvió a sentir otra lagrima en sus manos... Draco no dijo nada... poso su frente en las manos de Hermione que aun sostenía y ella lo escucho por primera vez en su vida, sollozar, ligero... imperceptible... pero real... Se le rompió el corazón... lloro... lloro por su sufrimiento y no soportando mirar solo su cabello volteo, desvió su vista de él, y entonces la vio... junto a sus rodillas la vio... Y lloro mas fuerte... con dolor... en un sollozo ahogado que no evito... lloro con fuerza mostrando todo su dolor... Soltó una mano de entre las de él y la bajo.. lento... con dolor... aun llorando...

Draco levanto su cabeza al sentir escapar una de sus manos... y vio como ella no lo miraba... veía a un lado, y como lentamente, con temor bajaba su mano a un costado de el... dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar donde los ojos castaños estaban perdidos... La flor...

Antes de tocarla Hermione elevo su mano de nuevo y ahogo un sollozo y temblor en sus manos cubriendo su boca... lloraba de dolor... y el lo veía en sus ojos... su reacción lo asusto... sabia que le gustaban las flores... por eso no entendía... ¿tanto lo odiaba que no podía siquiera tocarla?... ¿tomar un obsequio suyo?... levanto la mirada y vio sus ojos... perdidos en el rostro de él, pero en su mirada no vio odio... ni rencor... solo miedo... temor... el mismo que él sentía en ese mismo momento... Bajo una mano temblorosa hasta la flor y lo mas delicado posible la tomo... escucho un sollozo mas fuerte de parte de ella... su mirada aun en la flor, la fue elevando, lento... con miedo al rechazo... con miedo al adiós... Con la flor frente a las manos de ella, tomo valor y levanto sus ojos... Con el temor a lo desconocido se la ofreció... mientras una lagrima recorría su bello y pálido rostro...

Y Hermione lloro... sin atreverse a tomarla, mirando entre la flor y sus ojos grises... llorando desconsolada vio el temor reflejado en sus ojos, el mismo que ella y alargo su mano... dispuesta a tomarla... entonces Draco vio algo que lo descoloco... Una sonrisa... Una bella sonrisa no opacada por sus lagrimas... Y la tomo... tomo la flor de sus manos con una sonrisa... lo vio a los ojos y se llevo la flor al pecho... abrazándola... Ella no podía hablar... Pero entre tanto llanto, pudo formar un pequeño murmullo... casi imperceptible...

**-**¿Me amas?**-** Draco vio sus ojos anhelantes... y al fin comprendió...

**-**Toda la vida...**-** Ella sonrió... la mas hermosa sonrisa nuca antes vista por Draco, y el la correspondió, con otra radiante, a lo que ella lloro mas fuerte y se arrojo a sus brazos... donde el la recibió abrazándola a su pecho como nunca antes...

**-**Te amo Draco... Siempre...**-** El la estrecho mas fuerte al escuchar su confesión en el oído... y también lloro... imperceptible... pero las ligeras pero profundas lagrimas ahí estaban... perdiéndose entre el enmarañado cabello del amor de su vida...

**O.o-o.O**

**-**¿Qué tal todo?**-** Pregunto un joven rubio mientras se acercaba a una mujer hincada que le daba la espalda.

**-**Ya casi**-** dijo con esfuerzo.

**-**¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?**-** sonrió agachándose y ella lo miro con un puchero y una mirada mordaz.

**-**Primero te vas no se a donde y ahora vienes muy campante, cuando ya todo el trabajo esta hecho...**-** volvió su vista al frente, y el chico sonrió divertido **–**Vanidoso...**-** la escucho murmurar y se confundió.

**-**¿Por qué vanidoso?**-** pregunto interesado, pero ella seguía con su ardua tarea...

**-**¿Cómo que por que?**-** replico ella **–**Pues claro, me pones a mi a hacer el trabajo pesado mientras tu nada mas miras, y yo, que si trabajo me lleno de tierra**-** murmuro quejándose como niña chiquita y el sonrió mas amplio y visiblemente mas divertido.

**-**Estaba arreglando unos asuntos**-** ella pareció ignorarlo **–**Vamos Mione**-** hizo un puchero y hablo como niño chiquito acercándose por su espalda, ella sonrió, pero el no lo vio.

**-**Claro, vienes a que te consienta cuando me pones a MI, la mujer que supuestamente amas, a trabajar, mientras tu "arreglas unos asuntos"**-** Espero su reacción, pero solo sintió un jalón que la puso de pie, mientras la otra voz le hablaba.

**-**Ah no... eso si que no**-** la a acerco a el de frente, viéndola a los ojos **–**Nada de "Supuestamente amas"**-** la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas **–**Mione**-** Susurro **–**Te amo**-** susurro frente a ella, a escasos milímetros de su boca, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello con una enorme sonrisa.

**-**Lo se Draco... **-** sonrió y acorto la distancia en un beso suave y tierno.

**-**AH NO!**-** Pero una voz los interrumpió, haciendo separarlos del beso, mas no del abrazo. Un hombre pelirrojo.

**-**¿No que Ron?**-** rió Hermione sin soltarse del rubio.

**-**No nos trajeron aquí a verlos hacerse arrumacos...**-** bufo, pero un codazo lo interrumpió

**-**RON**-** lo reprendió una hermosa rubia que estaba a su lado riendo.

**-**¿Qué Luna?**-**se sobo sus costillas **–**Esas flores no se plantaran solas**-** murmuro y Luna rió, al igual que Hermione y Draco.

**-**En eso te apoyo amigo**-** Secundo una voz varonil.

**-**Tu cállate Potter**-** sonrió Draco **–**Que tu tampoco estas exclusivamente plantando flores... ¿No Ashley?**-** Rieron todos ante el sonrojo de los dos aludidos, a lo que la chica respondió mostrando la lengua al rubio divertdida, pero con una picara sonrisa, para darle un ligero beso el los labios a Harry.

**-**Nunca terminaremos a este paso**-** murmuro una cansada pelirroja, suspirando. **–**Nadie toma este trabajo en serio**-** murmuro cansada.

**-**Yo si**-** replico una voz de hombre, que al voltearlo a ver todos soltaron la carcajada, pues ese hombre estaba totalmente cubierto de tierra, de pies a cabeza.

**-**Lo se cariño...**-** sonrió Ginny **–**Por eso te amo**-** se acerco a besarlo aunque al abrazarse se llenaran de tierra los dos.

**-**Eso no se vale... Neville tiene experiencia con las plantas**-** murmuro Ron, a lo que Luna se acerco y lo callo con un beso que lo dejo sin aliento.

**-**Bien, pues ya no pueden quejarse**-** sonrió la castaña aun abrazada por Draco, quien veía divertido a todos sus amigos, ex enemigos, divertirse con sus respectivas parejas, y cuando volvía a acercarse a Hermione para besarla al ver a todos distraídos, otra voz los interrumpió a todos.

**-**Lo ves Pansy**-** dijo una voz de hombre **–**Te dije que llegaríamos tarde a la orgía.

**-**BLASE!**-** gritaron todas las chicas.

Después de unos minutos de saludos, volvieron a enfrascarse en la plantación, al menos lo mejor que podían y claro... estando con sus esposas lo mas rápido que podían, lo cual no era mucho. Hasta que Draco viendo la concentración de todos, se llevo a Herm de la mano hasta alejarla de todos y llevarla bajo un árbol, justo un lugar que recordaba a la perfección.

**-**Este parque quedara precioso de nuevo Draco.**-** susurro Hermione emocionada.

**-**Gracias a tu idea de venia a plantar flores, y arrastrar a tus amigos**-** la abrazo.

**-**Jeje... si, creí que seria divertido... además**-** volteo frente a él **–**Le debo mucho a este parque.

**-**Lo se... es por eso**-** la beso **–**Que debe quedar perfecto**-** ella sonrió asintiendo **–**Bien, no quiero que mi inversión sea infructuosa**-** sonrió al ver su desconcierto.

**-**¿Cómo?**-** pregunto confundida

**-**Compre este parque**-** sonrió al verla abrir los ojos.

**-**¿De verdad?

**-**Se que te encanta... Y quiero que sea perfecto... **–**la abrazo fuerte **–**Me ayudo a recuperarte.

**-**Nunca me perdiste**-** lo beso y el sonrió

**-**Pero ahora estoy mas seguro**-** sonrió **–**Así tendré flores todo el tiempo que regalarte, para que no dudes que te amo**-** A ella se le escapo una lagrima y lo abrazo fuerte.

**-**Yo también te amo Draco... mas que a mi vida**-**

**-**Lo se**-** sonrió **–**Por eso te traje aquí**-** Hermione vio alrededor y vio una banca descuidada frente a ellos, Draco se soltó de su abrazo y saco de atrás del árbol un pequeño retoño de Lili **–**Plantemos esto**-** Hermione lo vio con los ojos cristalinos y asintió sonriente.

Cavaron un pequeño hoyo y entre los dos lo plantaron, tras cubrir perfectamente la raíz aun arrodillados frente a su trabajo sonrieron, Hermione se acerco a Draco y lo beso ligeramente.

**-**Te amo Draco

**-**Y yo te amo a ti Hermione**-**

Se besaron tiernamente mientras varios pares de ojos los observaban desde lejos con unas enormes sonrisas de satisfacción.

**FIN**

**Y... ¿Que les pareció?... A MI ME ENCANTO! ME FASCINO, HA SIDO DE MIS MEJORES TRABAJOS!**

**Ejem, me emocione, disculpen, es que de verdad me encanto, siento que es el mejor one-shot que he escrito... espero que les guste! Vienen mas en camino jejeje, en compensación de no actualizar aun los otros dos XD, pero trabajo en ello... LO JURO!**

**Dejen sus reviews ¿si, aunque para decirme, ¿estas loka, es un mal trabajo T.T, pero los recibiré gustosa aun así n.n**

**Con mucho cariño**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta: AMO A DRACO!**


End file.
